


If it was different

by blakeslouie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeslouie/pseuds/blakeslouie
Summary: What if it was Octavia that was put on the table in Mount Weather? Based on 2x16. One shot.





	If it was different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot based on the Blakes! Enjoy!

Octavia fought her way off, but it wasn’t enough. The guard brought her into the room and she felt all eyes on her and even heard some gasps. She looked around and saw some familiar faces; Kane, Abby, Raven, Miller and Harper. She locked eyes with Raven and she looked awful. Raven’s clothes were all bloody and she could see the tear stains down her cheeks. Screams were sounded as she looked towards the table and saw the guards drilling into a girl’s leg, she gulped and turned her head trying to drown out the screams. Looking around quickly she pulled back and elbowed the guard in the face before trying to sprint free. Cage rolled his eyes at her and nodded to the guard before the Guard pulled out his taser and shocked her, sending her to floor as she grunted in pain. Damnit, she thought as she tried to get up to fight but she had no energy left. The guard lifted her up and placed her next to Kane before locking her handcuffs against the pole. “Where’s Bellamy?” Kane asked, and she shrugged. “I don’t know, he was with Clarke and Monty.” She whispered before gulping, hurry Bellamy.

Bellamy made his way into the control room with Clarke and Murphy. The gunshot of Clarke shooting the President still sounding throughout his head. They had to do what they had to do, they needed to save their people. Bellamy got the key and figured out how to lock the door. “Bellamy?” He heard Clarke softly whisper and he sighed. “I’m trying, I can’t find the damn key.” He said as he continued looking. “No, Bellamy… look.” Clarke whispered, and he whipped around meeting Clarkes eye to see her looking at him anxiously with also some sympathy in them. He moved his eyes up to the screen and his whole world stopped in front of him. He could feel worry circulating his whole body before anger overtook him. “O… no, please.” He begged, more to himself than anyone else as he looked at the scene before him. Octavia was handcuffed to the barrier in the room that he had tried so hard to make sure she had avoided, he felt his whole world stop.

“What the fuck.” He spat angrily before kicking the desk and smashing the lamp on top of the drawer. “Bellamy, you need to calm down, so we can sort this out and help them all.” Clarke said softly, and Bellamy looked at her in disbelief. “Calm down? That’s my baby sister Clarke! My entire world!” He shouted and saw the pain on Clarkes face which made him feel guilty, but he’d deal with that after. He needed to get his sister back.  
Octavia shut her eyes as they dumped another body claiming they were dead. “I want her next.” She opened her eyes and saw Cage pointing to her and she froze. “No, not her!” Kane shouted, and Octavia swallowed as the men walked over to her. She screamed and kicked one of the men in his groin to try delay it but was suddenly shocked and she fell limp. She could hear the others shouting at the men to stop but she was weak from the shock so had no energy to even fight back. She became aware again when they strapped her in and she realised she couldn’t move. 

Bellamy saw Cage point at Octavia through the screen and his heart dropped and he froze. They were going to hurt her and there was nothing Bellamy could do. “Monty is it done?” Clarke asked desperately, and Monty shook his head. “Almost.” He said as he worked to help his people and Clarke looked back at Bellamy and her eyes filled with tears. His whole face was pale, and he wasn’t taking his eyes off the screen. Bellamy felt his eyes well up with tears and had to hold back a gag as he watched them drag Octavia to the table and put her on. He promised he’d never let anything bad happen to Octavia, but he couldn’t even help her. He swallowed and wiped at his eyes as they strapped Octavia in. The guard started the drill and put it to Octavia’s leg and began to drill as blood came pouring out. He sobbed as he watched his sister scream out in pain and try to break free. “Monty!” Clarke shouted as Bellamy sobbed and screamed throwing everything around the room. “It’s done.” Monty said, and Bellamy didn’t even have to think twice as he put his hand on the lever and pulled. One by one the guards started dropping and he took off towards his sister.

Octavia cried silently as the guards dropped and the drilling stopped. She had never been in so much pain and all she wanted was for her brother to help her. The door burst open and she turned her head to see Bellamy running through the door, she noticed he had tear tracks down his face and she cried harder. “O!!” Bellamy shouted and ran over to her before taking in her crying face. Bellamy’s heart broke as she cried, he just wanted to make everything better. “Bellamy, it hurts.” She cried, and Bellamy undid the last strap before pulling her up into a sitting position and hugging her tightly. They both cried as they hugged, and Bellamy kissed her head softly. “I’m here now O, you’re gonna be ok.” He whispered into her hair as Octavia’s cries became less frequent. “You saved me.” She whispered and Bellamy’s heart broke as he heard her fragile voice. “I’m so sorry O, I’m so sorry.” He repeated as a few tears fell down his face and he pulled back, wiping the tears on her face. “I love you so so much.” Bellamy said, and Octavia smiled slightly. “Thank you for coming to help me, I love you big brother.” She whispered. “Let’s go home.” Bellamy croaked and lifted her off the table as them and the rest of their people went home.


End file.
